User blog:MattoLenzo/The World Tournaments
---- WT : How to Play= ---- 'Basic Rules ::| You can access the event page when the '''World Tournament' icon on the home page is highlighted. ::| You can only participate during the event period. ::| The World Tournament consists of 4 rounds: :::#Preliminaries :::#Quarter-Finals :::#Semi-Finals :::#Final ::| Knock out the competition by scoring the most points! ::| Fight your way through the Tournament, earn Tournament Points and coveted the seat of Champion. ::| Get ranked based on your Total Tournament Points to win rewards. ::| There's no limit for how many times you can enter the World Tournament during the event period so keep trying to accumulate Tournament Points! ::| Don't be afraid of encountering losses along the way. ---- 'Joining a Tournament ::| You can join a Tournament any time when the "'Participate'" button is available on the event page. ::| You can pick up from a previous session by selecting the "'Continue'" button. ::| The team participating in the Tournament can be selected in 'Quest Mode' and 'Events. ::| However, the formation of that team cannot be edited until the current session is over. ::| After a round concludes, you will proceed to the next one without the team's HP recovered so keep an eye on your item stock. ::| The Tournament sessions can be ended when the following situations occur: :::*Winning in the Final. :::*Retiring during the session. :::*Game Over resulting from 0 team HP. :::*Failing to progress to the next round. :::*Selecting "'''Quit" during battles. ---- 'Tournament Points ::| Your performance will be judged by the number of your '''Tournaments Points' which can be earned through winning the rounds or battles in the preliminary, stopping at certain Tiles. ::| Your Total Tournament Points represents your overall performance during the event. ::| When the Tournament is over, the Tournament Points you have earned during this tournament will be added to your Total Tournament Points. ::| If you choose to retire during the Tournament, all the Points earned before retiring will be added to your Total Tournament Points. ::| However, if you're defeated (GAME OVER) or choose to quit in a battle during the Tournament, only half of the points you've earned will be added to your Total Tournament Points. ::| To play it safe or to aim to become Champion: :::*Make your choices strategically and wisely based on your team's strength. ::| NOTE If you win battles after the event period, these points will not be added to your Total Tournament Points. Your Total Tournament Points will be reset for the next World Tournament. ---- 'Rankings ::| The Rankings are based on your '''Total Tournament Points'. :: | Your Ranking at the end of the World Tournament will decide the rewards you will get. :::(Players with the same Total Tournament Points will get the same Ranking. ::| NOTE The Rankings will not be displayed in real time, it will take a few minutes for them to be calculated and updated. ---- 'Tiers and Leagues ::| Your '''Tier' will raise as you accumulate Tournament Points. ::| All players will start from the Pilaf Tier at the beginning of the World Tournament. ::| Try your best to defeat other competitors and aim to improve your Tier. ::| The Tiers are divided in 4 Leagues'. The higher the League, the better the rewards you will receive: :::*'G League :::**'Beerus Tier :::**Elder Kai Tier :::**Supreme Kai Tier :::*'S League :::**King Kai Tier :::**King Yemma Tier :::**Kami Tier :::*'A League :::**Korin Tier :::**Master Roshi Tier :::**Videl Tier :::*'B League :::**Hercule Tier :::**King Chappa Tier :::**'Pilaf Tier ---- 'Friends ::| In the World Tournament, you will not be able to enjoy the benefits your Friend usually grants you in Quest Mode and Events: :::#'The Leader Skill of your Friend will not be activated. :::#'You will not receive Friend Points. ---- 'Bonus Points ::| In addition to defeating opponents, '''Tournament Points' can also be gained in other ways. ::| The more Turns (the number of moves left on the map) left before the round is over, the more extra points you will get. ::| Moreover, Bonus Teams will appear randomly. ::| You will get more Tournament Points by defeating those teams than normal teams. ::| Information regarding Bonus Tournament Points will be display on the Result page. ---- 'Local Ranking ::| '''Local Ranking' is like a mini competition where players of similar strength battle it out. ::| The ranks of Local Ranking are determined by the Total Tournament Points. ::| NOTE During the event, rankings are not in real time. It may take several minutes before the latest information appears. ---- 'Win Streak Bonus ::| The '''Win Streak Bonus' allows you to receive Extra Tournament Points when consecutive wins are achieved. ::| It's an additional bonus added to your regular Win Bonus. Your Victory Points are therefore calculated using the 2 bonuses. ::| Example In the case of Victory Points x1.3, the bonus is made up of 2 parts : Win Bonus (1) + Win Strike Bonus (0.3) ::| Your Win Streak Bonus grows as you rack up more wins in a row, but it stops increasing after 9 consecutive wins. ::| It will reset if you lose or retire during a Tournament, but you can start another Win Streak Bonus by winning consecutive Tournaments again. ::| NOTE The Win Streak Bonus will be reset at the start of each World Tournament. It cannot be carried over from the previous Tournament. ---- 'Ambition ::| You can select '''Ambition' by tapping the "Participate" button on the main page of the World Tournament. ::| Only 3 types of Ambition are available first, but others will be unlocked as you fufill various conditions. ::| The Ambition you select will determine the strength of your opponents in the Tournament. Based on your choice, an extra bonus will be added to your Victory Extra Points. ::| Example In the case of Victory Extra Points x10, the bonus is made up of 2 parts : Regular Extra Bonus (1) + Ambition Bonus (9) ::| You cannot change your Ambition after entering a Tournament. ::| You can view more details on the Ambition you have selected by tapping the "Ambition" button in the upper part of the Tournament status screen. ---- |-| WT Board= ---- 'Going Round the Board ::| Just like in 'Quest Mode' and 'Events, in the '''World Tournament, you move according to the number button on which you tap. (The number buttons are generated randomly.) ::| In the World Tournament, your opponents will also select numbers to move around on the map. ::| After selecting a button, the player with the smallest number will move first. ---- 'Events ::| In the '''World Tournament', like in Quest Mode and Events, there are different Tiles. ::| After a certain number of rounds, the Tiles will reappear on the map. ::| Your opponents will also run into different kinds of Tiles. Aim for a certain tile and move forward. ::| During the World Tournament, you will encounter special Tiles which do not usually appear: :::*'Meat Buns (Recover HP) :::*'Tournament Points :::*'Character Cards ---- 'Collecting Pick-Ups ::| The Items and Cards found on the map will be acquired only after the round ends. ::| If you are defeated or select the Abandon button, you will not be able to obtain the Items and Cards you've found. ---- 'Finishing The Game ::| A Tournament will end under the following conditions: :::*Your HP drops to 0. :::*All other teams are eliminated. :::*The Turns are up. :::*You choose to quit. ::| 1 round passes when every player has finished moving around the map. The limited number of rounds varies according to each individual match. ---- |-| WT Battles= ---- 'How to Battle ::| The Battles in the World Tournament adopt the rule of "7 on 7", including your chosed Friend. ::| Each opponent has its own HP. (Remember that your Friend's Leader Skill will not be activated in the World Tournament. ::| The opponents attacking you during the round will be marked with a yellow frame on the upper side of your screen. ::| Just as in other battles, you can choose your target, use items, launch Special Attacks and activated Dokkan Mode. ---- 'Points From Battles ::| '''Tournament Points' can be obtained in the following ways: :::#Collecting Ki Spheres (you will get more points if the collected Ki Spheres match the Character's Type). :::#Defeating the opponents (by dropping their HP to 0). :::#Defeating the opponent's team. ::| In addition, you will receive extra Points if you defeat an opponent and bring his HP to 0 with a Super Attack, using Ki Spheres which match your Charatcer's Type. ::| The extra Points received will also vary according to the opponent's level. ---- 'Completing a Battle ::| Battles end under the following conditions: :::#Your HP drops to 0. :::#All the opponents of the engaged team are defeated. :::#The set number of charges are up. :::#You choose to quit. ::| 1 charge passes after 1 Character collects Ki Spheres. The number of the remaining charges will be shown on the screen. ::| The set number of charges varies according to each individual match. ---- |-| WT Rewards= ---- 'Rewards and Pick-Ups ::| You can obtain various Rewards in the World Tournament. ::| The Rewards acquired in the battles will be collected after the round ends. However, if you are defeated (GAME OVER) or select the "Abandon" button, you will not be able to acquired these rewards. ::| Unlike other battles, you will not gain Friend Points, and you gain Character EXP after the round ends, not directly after the battle. ---- 'Ranking Rewards ::| After the '''World Tournament' ends, the Rewards will be distributed according to the Ranking of your Total Tournament Points. ::| Refer to the "Rewards" page on the World Tournament page for more information. ::| This reward distribution period will vary according to each World Tournament. ::| Refer to the Announcements for details. ---- 'Mission Rewards ::| Tournament-related '''missions' will be available during the World Tournament. ::| Refer to the "Rewards" page on the World Tournament page for more information. ::| NOTE Some of these Missions will be listed as "Special Missions. Check the Missions page for more information. ::| There's a limited time to claim the Rewards of Special Missions. ::| After this limited time isover, you will not be able to claim the Rewards even of you've completed the Missions. ::| Check the details of each Mission for more information. ---- 'Local Ranking Rewards ::| Ranks are determined based on the number of '''Tournament Points' you earn while the Local Ranking is being held. Rewards are given according to the final rankings. ::| Check the available rewards by selecting "Rewards" on the main page of the World Tournament. ::| Once the final rankings have been calculated at the end of the competition, you can confirme your rewards from the home screen or the main page of the World Tournament. :::*Go to the Gift Box to receive your rewards. ---- |-| Previous WT= ---- 'World Tournament n°12 'World Tournament n°11 'World Tournament n°10 'World Tournament n°9 'World Tournament n°8 'World Tournament n°7 'World Tournament n°6 'World Tournament n°5 'World Tournament n°4 'World Tournament n°3 'World Tournament n°2 'World Tournament n°1 ---- |-| Last WT= ---- 'World Tournament n°13 ---- |-| Tactics Page= ---- 'Tactics: World Tournament ---- Category:Blog posts Category:World Tournaments